1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning lamp, and more particularly to a warning lamp to provide a luminous effect in a circular form.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional warning lamp is utilized in construction sites, traffic arteries, or on a vehicle to remind surrounding vehicles or road users to pay more attention. The conventional warning lamp may be mounted on a construction vehicle, a leading vehicle, or a cruiser. The conventional warning lamp may be mounted on a boat to improve safety. The conventional warning lamp may be mounted at top of a traffic cone or at front end of a flashlight to provide warning effect.
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional warning lamp comprises a base 71, a circuit board 72, a luminous module 73 and a lampshade 74. The base 71 has a base space 711 and a washer 712. The base space 711 is defined in the base 71, and the washer 712 is mounted around the base 71. The circuit board 72 is mounted in the base space 711. The luminous module 73 has a pillar 731 and four luminous elements 732. The pillar 731 is rectangle in cross section and is mounted on the center of the circuit board 72. The luminous elements 732 are mounted on four sidewalls of the pillar 731 respectively, and the luminous elements 732 are connected with the circuit board 72 electrically. The lampshade 74 is combined with the base 71 and presses against the washer 712.
The light emitted from the luminous elements 732 irradiates to provide a surrounding warning effect because the luminous elements 732 are mounted on the sidewalls of the pillar 731. However, the conventional warning lamp needs at least four of the luminous elements 732 to provide a surrounding effect, such that the manufacturing cost of the conventional warning lamp is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a warning lamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.